headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sized Ball
Big Sized Balls are a kind of Ball in Head Soccer. Appearance This can be any ball. The difference is that the ball is several times bigger than normal. Power Shots Giant Shot (Italy's Power Shot) When Italy uses his Power Shot, he makes the ball very big and shoots it at the ground to the opponent. Robot Fist Shot (Cyborg's non-damaged Shot) When Cyborg uses his first power shot, he will fly in the air and the big ball will come towards you. Super Ball Shot (Super Saiyan's Power Shot) When Super Saiyan makes a ball in the air, the ball will be very big. The ball will go diagonally to the opponent's goal. Magic Shot (Australia's Ground and Air Power Shots) In his air shot, Australia will teleport high up in the air and he will shoot the big ball covered with a purple-black aura diagonally at the ground. When the ball touches something it turns into regular Big Sized Ball, and it will turn into normal size later. His ground shot is similiar, only Australia teleports on the ground, a few steps in front of him, and Australia shoots the ball horizontally. Big Boulder Shot (Austria's Ground Power Shot) When Austria uses his Power Shot on the ground, Austria's Catapult will have a very big ball. The ball is a very big boulder. The catapult throws the ball to the opponent's goal. When the ball touches something, it will transform into a very big ball. Circle Boom Shot (Singapore's Ground Power Shot) If Singapore uses his Power Shot while on the ground, a giant blue energy ball will be released by Singapore, which rolls along the ground, obliterating anything in its path. When the ball hits the opponent, it will explode and the opponent will disappear for a while. Singapore can then roll the giant ball easily into the goal. Yeti Shot (Switzerland's Air Power Shot) Yeti jumps in the stadium. He picks up a big Snowball and throws it to the opponent's goal. There is a Big Sized Ball in the snowball. When the opponent touches the Snowball, It will crack open, and the Big Sized Ball will come out of it. Robot Planet Shot (Nepal's Air Power Shot) When Nepal uses his Power Shot in the air, he starts twirling around in his robot. Then, like a tornado, he flies out of the top of the screen. Then he comes back, carrying a planet that has the big sized ball. When the planet touches something, it will turn first into normal Big Sized Ball, and later into a normal sized ball. Car Shot (Serbia's Ground Power Shot) A Car comes out of the star-shaped object and it carries the big sized ball. Then, Serbia picks it up and she throws it to the opponent. When it hits the opponent, the big sized ball comes out and later it turns into normal sized ball. Baseball Batting Shot (The Philippines's ground shot) The Philippines throws a baseball up in the air and hits it with her bat, which results in a Big sized ball flying towards the opponent at high speed. Real Size Trivia * The ball in Austria's Power Shot is the biggest ball in the game. * The first Big Sized Ball in the game is in Italy's Power Shot. Category:Balls